paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gecko 7.62
Sturdy, reliable, and customizable assault rifle - good all-rounder |unlock = 34 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $773,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 120 |rpm = 0.071 |damage = 32.5 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 19 |concealment = 15 |threat = 24 |reload_min = 3.0 |reload_max = 4.2 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Gecko 7.62 is an assault rifle in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gewehr 3 and GL40. Overview The Gecko 7.62 '''is an excellent all-rounder. With the correct upgrades, it will perform better than most assault rifles in the game. The only downsides would be low concealment, fast ammo drainage, and to some players, lower ammo. It has a fairly high rate of fire and is capable of performing headshots from the hip with incredible accuracy. Although it only stores 120 rounds maximum (150 with Fully Loaded Basic), it is very efficient with ammo pickups. For hold-out heists such as Rats Day 1, players may have difficulty managing ammo levels, however on more mobile combat heists such as Hoxton Breakout Day 1 this issue is largely negated, especially with the Walk-In Closet perk. Due to the wide array of mods available for it, the Gecko 7.62 is incredibly adaptive and versatile. When correctly upgraded, it becomes ideal for any heist except stealth missions. Summary '''Pros: *Good base damage, easily reaches 50+ dmg *Unrivaled hip fire accuracy *High base Stability *A reasonably large ammo capacity *Requires no additional DLC's to be a solid assault rifle Cons: *Longer than average reload speed *Like the AMR-16, high rate of fire can lead to low ammo efficiency Builds All-rounder= A build which has solid damage (40), max accuracy (18), and maximum stability (25). This is one of the few 40+/18/25 builds in the game that don't require more than one DLC, in this case, the DLC that permits ownership of the rifle itself. * Sniper Foregrip ( ) * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) |-|Crook's Rifle= A high concealment (22), high damage (40) build for those that run Crook-based dodge build and focus on using rifles. Note that you do need Sneaky Bastard/Low Blow aced in order to reap its benefit. *CQB Foregrip ( ) *Stubby Compensator ( ) *Fabulous Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia * It is based off the IMI Galil ARM 7.62, as pointed out by the bipod, the old wooden handguard and boxy magazine. ** The rifle was prominently displayed in the movie Heat, one of Payday's main sources of inspiration, being wielded by Michael Cheritto during the bank heist. The only difference to the source material was the caliber - Slick's rifle in the movie was chambered for the more common 5.56x45mm round. ** Strangely, the 25-round straight box magazine of the Galil 7.62 holds 30 rounds in-game. The magazine was also one of the few to show bullets inside it when reloading before Update #65 (First Person Animations Update). * The Gecko 7.62 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. * It is one of the three assault rifles in the game that don't have their Threat levels completely nullified by adding a suppressor. The M308 is left with 8, Gewehr 3 is left with 4 and the Gecko retains 2 Threat. * The Gecko is the only gun in the game with a deployed bipod. As with the other rifles, it's still completely decorative. * The Gecko 7.62 has the highest number of unique mods in the game at a remarkable , beating the previous #1 Falcon by items. * The Military Laser Module clips through the Gecko's carry handle when equipped. * As with the Gewehr 3, the attachments transform the rifle substantially. ** The Light Foregrip turns the Gecko into a standard Galil AR assault rifle. ** The Sniper Foregrip and Sniper Stock turn the rifle into the Galatz (Galil Tzalafim - "Galil Sniper"), a designated marksman version. *** The Light Stock and Sniper Grip both belong to the SR-99, a modernized variant almost identical to the Galatz. However, the matching polymer-furniture version of the sniper foregrip isn't in the game. ** The CQB Foregrip and Skeletal Stock turn the Gecko into a modern Galil MAR, or Micro Galil. The real-life carbine was never produced in this caliber. ** The Fabulous Foregrip and Stock are both a reference to FAB-Defense, the aftermarket manufacturer responsible for the parts. The rails belong on an AR or ARM, the stock is from an older MAR. ** The Wooden Stock and Plastic Stock are both original ARM accessories from IMI. The stats reflect their intended purpose - the plastic cheekpiece assists head positioning with a scope and the wooden block is more suitable for general LMG usage. Achievements Gallery 2014-09-21 00001.jpg|Unmodified Gecko 7.62. Carlos Olivera.png|The "Carlos Olivera": Gecko 7.62, CQB foregrip, Military Laser Module and See More sight. Add other mods to taste. Gecko 7.62 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Gecko Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC